dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildings
Buildings '''are structures in ''DomiNations ''that can do many functions that help the player and is one of the backbones of the game. There are six types of buildings; Economic, Military, Defensive, Wonders, Other, and Miscellaneous. Each type are used for specific purposes that can help players conquer the world. Economic Buildings '''Economic buildings help create the infrastructure of the city and creates and stores resources. * Caravan - A unit that produces gold * Estate - A building that increases citizen population by 3. * Farm - A building that produces food * Fruit Tree - A building that produces food and can be collected every 2 hours * Gold Mine - A building that produces gold and can be collected every 2 hours * House - A building that increases citizen population by 2. * Library - A building used for researching technologies and boosts * Market - A building that stores gold * Mill - A building that stores food * Oil Refinery - A building that stores oil * Oil Well - A building that produces oil * Road - A route that produces gold and more gold would be produced if more buildings are connected to it * Shipyard - Lets you send citizens on Expeditions for great rewards! * Storehouse - A building that stores trade goods * Temple - A building that players can get blessings from * Vault - A building that stores resources and enemies can't steal from them Defensive Buildings Defensive buildings; like the name says, help defend the city from invaders. * Air Defense - a building that attacks enemy aircraft * Ballista Tower / Cannon Tower / Anti-Tank Gun - a building that fire powerful shots and are good against enemy Heavy Cavalry * Stable / Tank Depot - a building that produces Heavy Cavalry against invaders * Bunker - a building that produces Heavy Tanks against invaders * Garrison - a building that produces Heavy Infantry against invaders * Gate - a structure that allows defenders to move through walls to attack invaders * Redoubt / Machine Gun - a short-ranged building that does splash damage * Catapult / Mortar - a long-ranged building that does splash damage * Sniper Tower - a building that has supreme long range and target the furthest invaders * Tower - a building with Ranged Infantry on top and shoots invaders in its range * Wall - a structure to keep the enemy out of the city. Traps * Ambush Trap - trap that surprises invaders with Heavy Infantry * Caltrops - Slows down Invader * S.A.M. Battery - trap that surprises enemy Aircraft with missiles * Spike Trap - trap that surprises invaders with spikes and do large damage against units in its radius. Military Buildings Military buildings produces troops for armies. * Airstrip - a building that produces aircraft * Armory - a building that upgrades troops * Barracks - a building that produces food-based troops * Castle - a building that produces generals * Command Post - a building that stores war loot as well as producing unique units as defense * Embassy - a building used to form coalitions * Factory - a building that produces oil-based troops * Mercenary Camp - a building that buys troops using trade goods * War Academy - a building that produces tactics Wonders Wonders '''give boosts, advantages, and bonuses to help players collect, defend, build, and attack more efficient. Bronze Age * Acropolis * Hanging Gardens * Pyramids * Stonehenge Classical Age * Colosseum * Forbidden City * Notre Dame * Terra Cotta Army Gunpowder Age * Angkor Wat * Taj Mahal * Temple of Tikal * Versailles Industrial Age * Brandenburg Gate * Eiffel Tower * Kremlin * Statue of Liberty Atomic Age * Sydney Opera House * Atomium * The Pentagon * United Nations Other Buildings '''Other buildings do not affiliate with any other category * Alliance Gate - a building where players can join alliances and have troops stored * Town Center - a building where players can advance into the next age Miscellaneous * Amphora * Ancient Statue * Forest * Gold Deposit * Locked Chest * Obstacles * Pile of Sticks * Ruins * Diamond mine Trivia zh:建築 Category:Buildings